


I Am Sorry

by mjisonfire



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, Seriker - Freeform, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is leaving Real Madrid</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited = there will be a lot of mistakes, sorry.

Sergio stood with his feet hip width apart, arms by his side holding weights which were around 10 kg. He started lifting his left leg straight behind him as he bend his hips and lowered his upper body forward. His torso and left leg were facing the floor as his arms were hanging straight down. His palm were facing each other. He bend his elbow and pull the weights straight to his chest. Waited for few seconds and then lowered the weight and retuned to a standing pose. He kept repeating over and over again for more than 20 times.

After he was done from the third part of the working out he went to the next one where he stood with his feet and hip apart holding the weight down his side. He took a giant step to the left dropping his ass back and pretending to place the weight on either side of his food. He kept still for 5 seconds and then stood straight for few seconds and did the same thing but the other side. He kept doing it over and over again for about 25 times as he could feel sweat starting to drip from his back.

While Sergio was focusing on working out he heard his phone ringing and he was shocked to hear it going on. Firstly because he did not expect anyone to call him and Lastly, he and Iker decided this summer to spend at their parents house to enjoy family time and also because both of them really miss their family a lot and because they adore them. It was sad how they were apart for a month, it was something he did not wish to happen ever again but they needed space after the hectic season. Sergio put the weight on the floor as he walked to his phone and took the towel that was on the chair next to where he was working out to clean his sweat. The phone read Cristiano and he wondered what was he doing calling him instead of having fun in Japan with James.

“Cristiano Ronaldo I am shocked that you called me, missed me?” Sergio said as he picked up.

“Sergio, are you okay?” Cristiano asked. Sergio was confused why would Cristiano ask him if he is alright? Did he say he was sick or something because he was sure he was not drunk to type something stupid in the team’s whatsapp group.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Sergio answered with a question and waited for Cristiano to answer. He heard Cristiano saying shit which led to James asking him what is wrong and then Cris answered him by saying he does not know.

“Know what Cris?” Sergio asked. He was really confused about what is happened and his team mates are ignoring the hell out of him.

“Are you standing?” Cris asked. Sergio nodded but then he remembered that Cris could not see him so he replied with a yes.

“Please sit down” Cris said.

“Cris you are scaring me, what is going on?” Sergio asked getting nervous and he could feel his anxiety kicking in.

“Is Iker home?” Cris asked.

“Cris you know, Iker and I decided to spend the summer with our families and I haven't seen him since I left Madrid.” Cris sighed and decided to break the news to Sergio and when Sergio heard what Cris said, his phone fell from his hand.

“Iker is leaving Real Madrid” Those five words froze Sergio’s life. He couldn’t breath he couldn't form a word. Iker is leaving Real Madrid without telling him, without saying anything?! How could he do this to him! What the fuck? No No this is a joke. Sergio picked his phone as his hands were shaking.

“You are joking Cris right?” Sergio asked, as he could feel tears falling from his eyes. When he heard him saying no, he dropped his phone and went to change his cloth and walk to the train station. He couldn’t drive he wasn’t in his right mind to drive and the fastest way to get to Madrid was by train, it was 3 hours and 13 minutes, which was better than driving for 5 hours and 21 minutes. 

Sergio took a train ticket and walked to the train and sat in his seat. His legs were bouncing and he couldn’t stop the tears. People were looking at him but he couldn’t function, say hi or even stop. He couldn’t tell them what to do or say. He was losing it. He just wanted to see Iker. Is this why Iker did not call him the past few days? Was he afraid to tell him he will leave? When the train finally reached Madrid he took the first taxi and gave him his and Iker’s home adders.

When he reached home, he felt his world stopping. Iker was leaving, he was leaving him. He was leaving Madrid. He opened the door and as he opened he was greeted with their home full of boxes and then he knew his nightmare became a reality. His tears were falling faster and when he heard Iker’s voice it broke him more.

“Mama did you get me the extra boxes?” Iker shouted from what Sergio guessed was where their bedroom. Sergio couldn’t move. He could hear his boyfriend walking downstairs and when stopped in front him Iker froze.

“Sergio” The way Iker called his name, made him choke on air as he cried and they kept staring.

“You piece of shit” Sergio walked to Iker as he held him by his shirt.

“You.. You piece of shit Iker” Sergio said again, as Iker kept quite and looked at Sergio without saying a word.

“I fucking hate you” Sergio started beating Iker’s chest by his fist

“YOU SAID WE WILL STAY HERE TOGETHER FOREVER” Sergio screamed at Iker. Iker did not move from his spot, he knew if he said something he will make him angry.

“YOU SAID YOU WILL END YOUR CAREER HERE” Sergio kept smacking Iker’s chest

“YOU SAID MADRID IS HOME WHY ARE YOU LEAVING NOW?” Sergio could not stop himself he did not know what to do to make Iker talk. He paused and started taking a deep breath as he made eye contact with Iker/

“YO..you could have told me at least” Sergio’s voice were going lower and lower 

“They forced me out” Iker whispered, afraid if he spoke a little louder he will break Sergio.

“Fuckers” Sergio mumbled as he started cursing everyone

“Were you planning on telling me?” Sergio asked and Iker answered him by shaking his head.

“you piece of shit” Iker started to clean Sergio’s tears with his finger. He knew whatever he was going to say was going to make feel Sergio worse. He couldn’t ask him boyfriend to move with him. He was actually planning on moving to Portugal and then tell Sergio the news.

“I am sorry” Iker said. Words were not enough to describe how bad Iker felt. He did not want Sergio to feel like this. He never wanted to see Sergio crying and the fact he was the reason that made him crying made Iker feel shit.

“I am sorry Sergio” Iker hugged Sergio, bringing as close as he can. Smelling him made Iker calm a bit. “We will work things out, I promise” Sergio shook his head as he hugged Iker closer to him

“Things will work out”


End file.
